I know your secret!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A special Hannah Montana / Pretty little liars / Harry Potter - crossover with Miley, Lilly, Aria and Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Pretty little liars and Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I know your secret!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart, Aria Montgomery, Lilly Truscott and Hermione Granger are all 30 years old and now they sit outside a pub in New York.**

"So, girls...nice day, isn't it?" says Hermione.

"Yeah! Sure is, Hermione!" says Lilly.

"You three are the best friends ever!" says Miley.

"I feel the very same thing!" says Aria.

"Me too!" says Lilly.

"And me too!" says Hermione.

"Let's get some brandy!" says Aria.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"Shit, no money!" says Lilly as she open her handbag.

"I only got 10 dollars!" says Aria.

"I got 5 dollars!" says Miley. "Not enough money to buy brandy for all 4 of us!"

"Don't worry, ladies!" says Hermione as she pull out her wand.

Hermione flicks her wand and 4 bottles of brandy appear on the table.

"Here you go!" says Hermione with a smile.

"Ain't ya gonna pay for those?" says Miley.

"Nobody knows that I took them. It is okey!" says Hermione as she put away her wand.

"Hermione Granger using magic for fun and joy. Not a thing you see every day!" says Lilly.

"Yeah! I don't think I've ever seen you use magic for an every day-thing before, Granger." says Aria.

"Come on, guys! What's so damn wrong about using magic to conjure a few drinks?" says Miley.

"Miley is right! It's not a big deal, girls!" says Hermione.

Suddenly 4 different cell phone-sounds can be heard.

The 4 friends pull out their phones.

They have all got the very same txt-message.

All 4 women read the txt out loud at the exact same time. "I know your secret, bitches! LV."

"Who the heck's LV...?" says Miley.

"If I didn't know for sure that he is dead, I'd say that LV stands for Lord Voldemort..." says Hermione.

"You told us that he died in a duel with Harry, right?" says Lilly.

"Yes, but that's the only LV that I have ever heard of." says Hermione.

"For once it's not a message from A! That's the one who usually send me txts like this!" says Aria.

"Anyone who knows this LV...?" says Lilly.

"Not me!" says Aria.

"Me neither!" says Miley and Hermione.

The 4 friends get another txt.

They read it out loud. "I'm not far away! I can see you, bitches! Try to find me, if you can... LV."

"I don't think it's Voldemort..." says Miley. "Something tells me that LV is a woman!"

"Yeah, I think so too! LV calls us bitches, something that another woman would do." says Lilly.

"You're right, Lillian! LV has to be a woman!" says Aria.

"Who knows a woman named LV...?" says Hermione.

"Not me!" says Miley, Lilly and Aria.

"It's not safe here! Let's go!" says Aria.

"Okey!" says Miley.

The 4 woman walk towards Miley's car.

They climb into the car.

"Step on it, Smiley Miley!" says Lilly.

"Sure, Lils!" says Miley.

They drive away at the highest legal speed.

"LV might be following us..." says Aria.

"I wanna see that freak match the speed of _**this **_car!" says Miley with a smile.

An hour later the 4 friends are back in their hotel-room.

Once again they get a txt from LV.

"I'm one step ahead of you, bitches. Do you know who I am? No, of course not! Sweet dreams! LV."

"Not good..." says Aria.

"Not good at all, Aria!" says Lilly.

"Who the fuck can this LV be...?" says Miley.

"I don't know!" says Hermione.

"We need to find out who it is." says Aria.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

"How?" says Hermione.

"I don't know!" says Miley. "There has to be a way!"

"Don't you know a spell, Hermione?" says Lilly.

"Lillian, I might be good, but I'm not _**that **_good!" says Hermione.

"Are ya sure...?" says Miley.

"Okey! I'll check my spell-book!" says Hermione as she open her briefcase and pull out a small book.

"Anything?" says Lilly.

"Maybe..." says Hermione. "This could work, but we need to wait for another txt first."

They get another txt from LV. "You can never defeat me, bitches! LV."

Hermione point her wand at her cell phone.

"Something's wrong..." says Hermione. "My spell have no effect..."

They get another txt from LV. "Nice try, miss Granger! You gotta do _**way **_better than _**that **_to find me! LV."

"It's like LV love playin' with us!" says Aria.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

"If we find out who the heck LV is, we can stop her!" says Miley.

"Easier said than done, Miley!" says Aria.

"You're right about that!" says Lilly to Aria.

They get another txt from LV. "You're not strong enough to win, bitches! I know everything there is to know about all of you! Sleep nice tonight, if you can. LV."

"Can LV really know everything about us?" says Lilly.

"Anything's possible, I guess..." says Miley.

"Very true, Smiley Miley!" says Aria. "Very true!"

"Yeah!" says Lilly. "So true!"

"It's strange that this LV seem to know so much about us. It's as if she could see and hear everything." says Aria.

"Could LV be magical, just like you?" says Miley to Hermione.

"It's possible." says Hermione.

"True!" says Lilly.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: Who do YOU think that LV is?<strong>


End file.
